


cause i love you, magnus bane

by Prizzax



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, Immortal Magnus Bane, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Shot, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prizzax/pseuds/Prizzax
Summary: malec one shot where they have sex and alec confesses his love for magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 43





	cause i love you, magnus bane

There was a knock on the door.

''Oh hi Alexander! thanks for coming'' Alec entered magnus' loft. Magnus invited Alec for a dinner since alec was quite busy these days because of excessive work in the institute and magnus was busy with his clients and they were not able to provide each other enough time. 

''Of course, anything for you beautiful'' magnus blushed. 

Alec sat down for dinner. Magnus made mouth watering red sauce pasta and pepperoni pizza.

''scotch or beer?'' magnus asked.

'' scotch please'' alec took a bite '' you made this or just'' he flickered his hand over the food.

''i made it, check the mess if you don't believe'' he sipped his drink. 

They talked for a while about their busy schedule and the people they had to deal because of it. Now alec decided to have a shower cause he decided to stay over at Magnus'. Magnus thought about taking a shower after Alec and took off his clothes and slipped into his bathrobe with just a pair of boxers underneath. 

''good now i'm gonna take a shower real quick'' he said as Alec got out of the shower with a towel tied low on his waist. He walked past alec and suddenly alec grabbed magnus' hand and pinned him against the wall and looked in his eyes. Magnus' face flushed. He tried to look away but his gaze dropped on alec's abs. He smiled and then pushed alec with ease and went inside the washroom. He was soon followed by alec. Magnus was right in front of the mirror as he removed his makeup and tossed his rings in a bowl near the sink. He flinched as he felt a sudden touch on his waist, but it was comfortable. He looked in the mirror and saw Alec standing right behind him. Alec grabbed magnus' waist and got closer. He untied magnus' robe and placed tender kisses on his nape. Magnus' heart beat increased and he got breathless as alec started removing the robe from his shoulders and stared nibbling near his nape. Every touch of alec made magnus weaker. He dropped his robe on the floor. He let out a moan as he felt alec's hand reaching for his nipples. They quickly hardened from alec's cold hands. He turned Magnus to see his face and quickly touched his lips with magnus'. Magnus opened his mouth to let alec's tongue enter. Alec took over the fight for dominance in between their tongues. Magnus moaned in alec's mouth a few times. Suddenly alec's grip on magnus' waist grew stronger and he picked magnus and gently made him sit on the side of the sink. Alec's lips were still mingling with magnus' but all of a sudden Magnus broke the kiss and Alec groaned.  
"I smell Alexander"  
"Yeah, you smell like sandalwood"  
"No, i smell like pizza sauce, let me at least take a shower"  
"Fine, I'm taking one with you" Alec leaned in for a kiss but Magnus refused.  
"You already had one Alexander, you'll catch cold"  
Alec grabbed Magnus from his waist and then gently slid his fingers down to his legs and made him wrap his legs around alec’s waist.   
‘’What are you doing?” magnus chuckled.  
Alec gave no verbal response; instead he made magnus wrap his arms around alec’s neck.   
He asked Magnus to grab tightly. Alec placed his hands a bit above Magnus’ ass and picked him up. He took Magnus out of the washroom. Magnus groaned.  
‘’Let me have a cold or don’t take a shower now’’  
‘’Fine’’ magnus frowned.  
“Don’t do that or i’ll drop you’’  
“Oh you won’t” magnus chuckled and alec threw him on the bed, not a rough throw but a gentle one. He climbed on top of Magnus and leaned in near Magnus’s ear and said in a deep voice.  
‘’I won’t, and i would never let anything happen to you’’  
‘’And what’s the reason’’ magnus wrapped his arms around alec’s neck.  
‘’Cause i love you, Magnus Bane’’ he whispered in his ears and looked in Magnus’ eyes. They started dating a few months ago and this was the first time they confessed their love for each other. Magnus’ cat eyes were now visible which made Alec fall more for the man under him.   
‘’Its okay, you don’t have to say it right now’’ alec caressed magnus’ cheek.  
Magnus cupped alec’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss. They kissed was a passionate yet slow kiss. He felt accepted, and wanted by someone after a long time. He broke the kiss and looked at Alec.  
‘’Are you kidding me? How can I not love you, Alexander?”   
“So this means you love me too?’’  
“Yes, yes, i love you. I love you alexander”  
“Oh my god, Magnus” he leaned in and kissed him with all he had.   
‘’Why do i think we’ll have the most heated sex now’’ magnus said in between their kiss  
‘’cause we will’’ alec smiled.  
Alec broke the kiss and magnus whined but the very next moment alec started kissing his neck. He nibbled above magnus’ collar bone and left hickeys as he went down for more. He got low and then sucked on his nipple as he pinched the other one with his hand. He earned magnus’ moans in return. He left lingering kisses on his chest. He touched magnus’ crotch and felt his hardened member which was struggling for air. He slid magnus’ brief off and placed tender kisses on his thighs. Magnus was a moaning hot mess under him and seeing his cat eyes made alec’s member harder than ever before. And when he realised he was now his lover, made him go crazy. He kissed the inner parts of magnus’ thighs and then left a hickey there too.   
‘’Ahh…. Alexander… ‘’   
Alec kissed on top of magnus’ member which was wet cause of precome. He slowly took magnus in his mouth and started sucking on it.magnus moaned in pleasure as he felt alec’s throat. His hands went in alec’s hair as he tugged 'em’.  
‘’Ahh… alec… pull out’’  
Alec saw magnus’ face which gave him a sign that he was about to come, but he didn’t want to.   
‘’I don’t wanna come now, just get inside me’’ he said with breaks as he was breathing roughly.  
Alec took off the towel which was still on his waist and threw it aside. Magnus grabbed alec’s shoulder and pulled him for a kiss. He tasted a mix of himself and alec.   
‘’I love you’’ magnus said after breaking the kiss.  
‘’I love you too’’ alec looked in his eyes and fell even more, he never thought he would meet someone like magnus. So magical and beautiful in every way. He took a bottle of lube from the drawer near the bed. He took some on his hand.  
Alec went down again and touched magnus’ entrance with a finger. He drew circles around his hole and pushed it in magnus and gained a loud moan in response. His finger was still in magnus and he got up to kiss. He let his tongue in and magnus moaned in his mouth. Alec slid another finger and touched a soft spot which made magnus whine in pleasure.   
“Alec, i'm prepared…” he said parting his lips from alec.   
‘’ you sure?” magnus nodded.   
Alec removed his fingers and got magnus’ legs around his waist. Alec rubbed some lube on his member and placed it on magnus’ entrance. He got halfway in and magnus lost all his patience and wrapped all his legs around alec and pushed him inside with a hit.  
Magnus let out a loud moan and alec screamed.  
“Magnus! You will hurt yourself”  
“I want it heated” Magnus said with a pout. Sometimes he would be such a baby that alec was not able to resist his cute face. He swayed in magnus a few times slowly and magnus lost it. He pushed alec on the bed and climbed on top of him and started riding alec. Alec didn’t resisted cause he enjoyed this view. He started moving faster and alec enjoyed every part of it. Magnus moaned in pleasure above him. He loved this look of magnus without makeup.   
Alec grabbed magnus’ waist and turned him around again. He was still inside magnus and wanted more of him. Magnus’ eyes were full of lust and love. And alec could tell that magnus wanted more, his lover wanted more. He kissed magnus’ neck and started thrusting harder. The sound of their flesh clapping together filled the room. He got more deep with every thrust. And with another thrust he found magnus’ prostate. Magnus screamed the loudest this time. His nails were leaving red scratches on alec’s back.   
“Ahh… yes.. Yes alexander… i love’’ magnus’ sentence broke as alec got more deeper and started hitting his prostate again and again.   
“Say it magnus… tell me that… you love me... “ alec said as he tried to catch his breath.  
“ yes… oh alex.. Alexander...i love you… ahh more than anything”  
‘’ i love you too. More than anything”  
He thrusted a few more times as magnus squirmed in alec’ arms.   
“Alec, i'm about to…”  
“Yes babe, go ahead”  
Alec felt his member twitch and he thrusted a few more times before he came inside magnus. Magnus’ back was arched up. Magnus felt warmth inside him and he came on his chest. Alec thrusted a few more times and got out of magnus.  
He fell on top of magnus and tried to regain his breath and kissed magnus’ forehead. He was more satisfied than ever.   
Magnus laid there with his mouth opened and his eyes closed shut and he felt that he had the best sex till now. He opened his eyes and saw alec and kissed him right on the lips.  
He sucked alec’s lower lip before letting go. He was about to snap his fingers to clean himself and alec but alec grabbed magnus’ hand.  
“Let me do it” magnus nodded. Alec got up and brought a wet towel from the bathroom. He cleaned himself and magnus up. And threw the towel aside and got in the bed.  
“I love taking care of you”  
“Well i love you” magnus smiled and kissed alec’s nose tip.  
“I love you too” they cuddled up and fell asleep in each other’s loving embrace.


End file.
